totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 100 (3/3)
Episode 100 (Part 3/3) Gojira: The shadow of Ryo's Baokurea grows strong... Wouldn't you say, Syuuichi? Syu, answer me! Syu: I'm not listening because of what you said to me before! This is a test I must accept, and I've already accepted it... Whether you like it or not. Gojira: I was just asking you a ques--- Syu: Dammit, you little rat!! I've told you a hundred times I am staying silent until you pass me!!! No, wait! A matter of fact, you couldn't even stay silent for four hours even if one of your students told you! How the heck'm I supposed to pass if you continue to explain about your history junk!!! HUHH?!? Gojira: Stop right there! Unless you want to correctly finish this challenge, you listen to what goes on in this quarrel! You do not want me to unleash my sacred Senpyu powers on you to punish, right? My Senpyu changes my personality into a very childish, strict persona... Alright, if you won't listen to what I am trying to explain to you... Tekkon Art: Senpyu Nova!!! (Fwoosh!) Syu: Hey, Gojira-sama! Where are you? Gojira: (crying) Syu: SHE'S A BABY?!!?!? I GUESS THIS IS THE SENPYU GOJIRA-SAN WAS TALKING ABOUT, HUHHH?!!!!!!?!?!?!? Gojira: Wait! Syu: Eh?? Gojira... sama? Gojira: Dat's roight! Syu: NOW HER GRAMMAR ABILITIES WORSENED?!!!? Ultimate Tekkon-Ryo: Now, Maori! Witness my new form... With this, I am allowed two hours of active status in this form... After I finish you off with my Super KaioMetsuriken X technique, I'll find Lord Zaku... AND KILL HER!!!!! Bat-Warlock Maori: That shall not happen! I will decapitate your arms and legs and see what you really are... Which translates to mean that you will die, Ryo Tetsumaki. Omega Bluddd!! Ultimate Tekkon-Ryo: I wouldn't hold my breath for that pathetic attack... Super KaioMetsuriken X: Earth Storm!!!!!!!! (BOOM!!!!!!!) Syu: Such immense power between the two in front of me... Their abilities are evenly matched. What is Ryo-san? Gojira: (Speaking telepathic) Syuuichi-sama! Can you hear me? Syu: What the heck? Gojira-senpai! You can speak clearly in baby form? Gojira: (Speaking telepathic) No. I was foolish to use Senpyu that it slowly drains my original persona and makes new emotions for me. But I have the ability of Telekneisis, so I'll be able to be active for at least four hours... Gojira: ME HUNGRY!!!!!! HUNGRY, HUNGRY, HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!! Gojira: (Speaking telepathic) Oh, man! My Senpyu form is stronger than I imagined. Syu: Gwah! Will Senpyu Gojira wear off? Gojira: (Speaking telepathic) Of course! It really doesn't take a long period of time... This is just for four and a half minutes... It's been 45 minutes, so now it's three minutes and forty seconds. Syu: Alright! Gojira: (Speaking telepathic) Syu-sama? One more request! Syu: What is it? Gojira: (Speaking telepathic) Try to distract my Senpyu self outside of the battle! Do keep my uncle out of your sight and concentrate on me! End of episode 100: Lifeless Body! A Strong Enemy Appears?